Entrevista el estilo HTF
by Flaky626
Summary: bueno aki dejando un fic donde todo ayudarn pliss lean y agan p reguntas
1. Chapter 1

Flaky626:Hola fanfictioneros este fic seraa uno donde ustedes me ayudaran a crearlo ase poco lei uno y me gusto la idea ENTREVISTAR A NUESTROS PERSONAJES DE HTF!-hace una pose eroica y el publico comienza a aplaudir-

El primer capitulo consistirá en presentar a cada uno de los personajes que tenemos aki y para este arduo trabajo me ayudaran dos chicos que me salieron muy caros en contrar por cierto ellos son-se escucha un redoble de tambores-shifty y lifty!-se abre una puerta del fondo y entran ambos ermanos cn su típica risita mientras las chicas del publico gritaban y les lanzaban besos y flores-

Publico:LOS AMAMOS!

Shifty:-asercandose a una de ellas -en verdad nos amas tanto?-con tono seductor, la pobre chica solo se sonrrojo y se desmayo-

Lifty:listo hermano tengo su bolso pero no traía mucho efectivo con ella-rie mientras mostraba una cartera-

Shifty:al menos tenia algo quitale el reloj y…-flaky626 estaba detrás de ellos cn un bate de baseball y los golpea en la cabeza cn este-

Flaky626:dejen de hacer eso y pónganse a trabajar que no los contrate dioquiz!-con tono macabro-

Chica del publico:pero flaky626 como podrán trabajar si los as dejado inconsientes?-señalando a los ermanos desmayados con el típico fantasmita saliendo de su cabeza-

Flaky626:-riendo nerviosamente mientras en su cabeza había una gotita estilo anime-yo..pues..pues..señor productor que hacemos?-mirando hacia el fondo a un hombre algo mayor que la miraba con un aura asesina-etto… pues no me queda de otra que…-pensativa-lo tengo!-sale corriendo del esenario mientras era seguida por dos guardaespaldas fornidos-

*cortes comerciales*

Flaky626:-riendo un poco agitada-bien como no me dejaron escapar-volteando a ver a estos dos hombres que estaban parados en las puertas para que no tratara de uir de nuevo- y estos dos aun siguen dormidos..aunque..-mirando que shifty abrasaba a lifty mientras este se recargaba en su pecho- mas parece yaoi…. KYAA UN SHIFTY X LIFTY!-poniendo ojitos de corazón acompañada de todas las yaoistas-bien tenemos que comenzar con el trabajo ya que si no lo hago no me pagan y no como-lagrimas tipo anime-bien primero presentaremos a mi soldado querido(nota de flaky626:aki flippy y fliqpy están separados)si soy una maldita masoquista a mi hermoso y lindo..FLIQPY!-se abre una puerta y comienza a salir humo de ella pero fliqpy no aparecia-e..y donde se metio este chico?

Fliqpy:porque no miras detrás de ti preciosa?-susurrandole al oído mientras empuñaba su navaja a su espalda con su sonrisa frívola en el rostro-

Flaky626:waa fliqpy-nerviosa por la cercanía de este con ella mientras unas cuantas fans gritaban muy celosas-e..etto.. bienvenido y siéntate x ahí

Fliqpy:y quien te has creido tu para darme ordenes?

Flaky626:soy la anfitriona asi que has caso o te pasara lo mismo que a esos 2-señalando a los hermanos con una aura asesina-

Fliqpy: -algo nervioso-e..esta bien pero lo hago xq yo quiero no porque una bruja como tu me lo ordena-sentandose mientras juega con su típica navaja-

Flaky626:si como sea-mirandolo seriamente-bien ahora les presentare a ese otro yo que te provoca besar cada que aparece y con nosotros tenemos a el soldado mas kawai de todos FLIPPY pasa por favor-señanaldo una puerta de la cual aparece el joven peliverde con su tipo traje de soldado mientras saludaba tiernamente al publico

Chicas del publico y flaky626:kawai!-derrame nasal-

Flippy:etto.. los chicos no somos kawai

Lammy:-empujando a flaky626-claro que si lo eres-abrasando a flippy mientras este solo se sorprende-

Flaky626:se puede saber quien rayos eres tu?-levantandose mientras veía a Lammy con aura asesina-y que coñaso haces aquí!

Lammy:ash se nota que no has visto HTF en sus nuevas temporadas verdad?-asiendole la señal de "loser" soy Lammy y el es mstr. Pickles y sere tu cooanfitriona ya que has dejado nokeado a esos dos

Flaky626:bien pero puedes soltar a flippy es mio!-jalandolo de un braso-

Lammy:aquí no dice que es tuyo y yo lo vi primero-jalandolo del otro brazo mientras flippy ponía ojos de espiral en señal de que estaba mareado-

Flaky:e..etto..p..perdonen que interrumpa pero..pero el es mi n..novio

Chicos:aww hasta que yego alguien bonita para nosotros

Flaky626/Lammy:oigan! Y que no ven que yo soy mas bonita!-furiosas-

Flaky:oh si-mirando cmo flaky tenia los ojos llorosos por el miedo a las miradas del publico-aquí tenemos a mi tocaya la única y original y para suerte de unos-mirando a flippy-y desgrasia de otros-mirando a Lammy-la novia de nuestro flippy-este comentario hiso que ambos se sonrrojaran-

Fliqpuy:un momento! Como que la novia de este idiota! Ella es mi novia!

Flippy:claro que no ella es mi novia primero aver dime de que dicen que son estos fics? Déjame recordártelo "flippy x flaky" acaso dice "fliqpy x flaky"? no verdad? Asi que ella es mia-abrasandola provocando que fliqpy lo mirara con odio-

Lammy:-celosa-y a ti quien te dejo entrar roja llorona?

Flaky:yo..yo-a punto de llorar-el..el señor de aya-señalandolo tímidamente-

Flaky626:o el señor productor-riendo-bueno ya siéntense que después querre ver hentai con ustedes dos

Flippy/flaky:-sonrojados-n..no!

Lammy/fliqpy:ni se te ocurra-amenazando a flaky626 con una navaja y una granada de mano-

Flaky626:b..bien bueno.. es ho..hora de presentar a 2 parejitas muy amadas también en estos fics junten sus palmas alas aletas o lo que sea que tengan para recibir a cuddles y giggles al igual tmbn que a handy y a petunia

Giggles:ola un placer estar cn ustedes-snriendo abiertamente mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de cuddles el cual cn su mano libre saludaba a todos sus fans tanto ombres como mujeres-

Cuddles:ola que hay un saludo a mi mami que esta..amm es verdad no tngo madre soy huérfano-lagrimas tipo anime-

Giggles:no te preocupes mi amor..yo siempre estare contigo tu nunca estaras solo-tomandolo de las manos mientras ambos se veian cn una sonrisa de enamorado a la ves q ella se ponía de puntitas y le daba un pequeño beso a su novio-

Publico/flaky626:awwwwww

Lammy:x q no eres profesional e?

Flaky626:ya cayate celos eternos bueno te toca presentar a ti-mirandola con odio-

Lammy:a si ustedes 2 sientensen-empujando a cuddles y giggles-bien petunia que se siente ser cuidadora de handy?

Petunia?cuidadora? el es mi novio no cuido de el

Lammy:a es q cmo no tiene manos no puede aser nada y..

Flaky626:-cn aura asesina al igual que petunia, ambas se ven de un modo complice y..-

*se han producido fayas técnicas no deje de segirnos*

Handy:hola a todos ahora regresamos al show no agan enojar a petunia y se preguntaran que rayos paso aquí? Pues solo diremos que la co anfitriona Lammy se a sentido indispuesta y no nos acompañara mas-riendo nerviosamente, adetras de el podía verse a una flaky muy asustada mientras flippy trataba de consolarla y a petunia y flaky 626 riendo como sádicas asesinas junto con fliqpy

Flaky626:ups ya volvimos al aire ok bueno-acomodando un poco su cabello-bueno creo que tendre que conducir este programa sola..oh ahora quien podrá ayudarme?-dramatica-

Splendont:yo!

Flaky626:el chapulin colorado que diga splendon?-sorprendida-que haces aquí te dije que no salieras del hotel digo..grasias por ayudarme-riendo nerviosamente-

Splendont:-algo sonrrojado-yo te ayudare flaky626-tmando unas hojas y leyéndolas en vos alta-ahora treremos a mi contraparte extraña..enemigo mortal de la criptonut y ambos flippys aquí tenemos al eroe que usa ropa interior de corazones y cre q usar gafas ocultaran su apariencia aun cuando siempre trae ese estúpido antifaz…splendid!

Splendid:estúpido antifas? Déjame decirte que tu también traes uno

Splendont:si pero en mi se ve sexy no es asi flaky626?

Splendid:pues ella dijo que a mi se me veía mas sexy o no?-ambos mirándola seriamente-

Flaky626:yo..yo..ambos son sexys-snrojada-

Splendid:oye ayer dijiste que yo era el mas sexy de todos cuando estábamos en tu apartamento

Splendont:pues anoche en el hotel dijo que yo lo era

Splendid:asi que elije el que te ama o el idiota..el q te ama soy yo

Fliqpy:ay ya déjense de jilipolleses y terminen de una puta ves!-levantandose furioso-

Flaky626:si eso tenemos que traer a los últimos participantes el primero en de ellos en venir es un peliazul algo torpe y difícil de asesinar

Fliqpy:dimelo a mi-aura asesina-

Flaky626:con ustedes el psicólogo que te deja mas loco-mirando a flippy-que te yeva con tus traumas-mira a flaky-y sobre todo y no lo digo x ofender pero es algo idiota…lumpy! Adelante..oh genial que todos los personajes de aquí son unos-de la nada un camión aparese casi atropeyandola haciendo que splendont la salvara quedando sobre ella con sus rostros muy pegados mientras aparecia detrás de ellos la típica imagen del atardecer

Publico:beso! Beso!

Splendont/flaky626:-levantandose-claro que no!-muy rojos-

Flaky626:bien ya yego el idiota digo lumpy

Lumpy:-bajando del camión mientras reia-oh esto no es la tienda de donas

Splendid:cayate y siéntate-empujandolo contra la silla-esta bien ahora yamaremos al ultimo participante de esta casa de locura al amante de los dulces que no se el xq tiene mas fans que yo-lagrimas tipo anime-nutty…splendont ya sabes que hacer

Splendont:-disfrazado de paleta gigante-si claro-mirada seria-oh soy un deli..-antes de que terminara alguien le dio una mordida en la cabeza-QUITENMELO QUITENMELO!-corriendo en círculos-

Splendid:-tomando a nutty y poniéndolo en una siya dándole un chocolate-

Nutty:mio mio mio!-arrebatandoselo y comiéndoselo-

Splendont:bien ahora si hay que despedirnos-lagrimas tipo anime-

Splendid:tu despídenos hermosa castaña-guiñandole un ojo a flaky626 provocando los celos de splendont-

Flaky626:etto…bueno este programa fue patrocinado x croquetas bomba mmm son chiclosas jajajaja

Splendont:no olviden dejar rewiews con preguntas para los personajes y si quieren a algún otro pues también coméntenlo

Splendid:y no dejen de sintonizarnos porque habrá un premio!

Splendont:si un pastel de chocolate hecho por l pelirroja flaky-señalandola-

Flaky:nerviosa..e..etto mio?-muy nerviosa-

Splendid:-riendo-no pero si se divertirán no lo olviden dejen sus preguntas dudas u aclarasiones el abuso de este producto no es nocivo cntra la salud al contrario si lo usa será mas sano que nunca-lo golpean en la cabeza y se ve a fliqpy silvando inocentemente-

Flaky626:bien onegai dejen sus preguntas a cualquier personaje prometo que para la próxima no dejare que anestecien a estos chicos sayo y asta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Viri:hola hola sean bienvenidos a otra emisión de entrevistas al estilo Happy tree friends con sus anfitriones yo flaky626 pero como vi que mi nombre causaba polémica (LucasAyala) al no entender entonces me llamaran aquí por mi nombre que es viri y bien pues aquí traemos a mis ayudantes splendid y splendont!-señalando a una puerta-a? y donde están mis 2 ayudantes?-de la nada comienza a sonar el tema de John cena y sale splendid con sin camiseta saludando al publico-amm creo que aquí esta uno-con miles de gotitas anime-bueno y ahora donde esta el otro?-se escucha una canción de las luchas mexicanas la de el gato y al ratón y se ve a un splendont saliendo de un cuadrilátero que apareció de la nada en medio del escenario

Splendid: ahora si big splendont esta pelea es por la mascara y x la mano de viri!

Splendont:a si John splendid? Quiero ver que lo intentes

Viri:amm creo que deberíamos empezar con las entrevistas no?

Did/dont:no!-responden al unísono mientras empezaban a pelear

Viri: bueno yo empezare y-jala a flaky-tu me ayudaras

Flaky:y…yo?-nerviosa y casi temblando-

Viri: claro que si además estos dos no tienen para cuando-ríe

Flaky:e..esta bien

Viri: bueno la primera pregunta es de "angie293993wed" y dice así-leyendo un papel-

soy nueva en esto pero bueno no importa esta pregunta es para **flippy eres celoso cuando ves q fliqpy o otro hombre se le acerca a flaky** otra **fliqpy q tal si flippy se casa con flaky eres capas de retener la boda** ahora para los dos fliqpy ahagame el favor de matar a lammy no me cae bien **cluddes estas obsesionado por giggles** chicos me gusta HTF

Viri:bien-sonriendo mientras un reflector apuntaba a los 3 elegidos-es hora de las confesiones

Flippy: bueno-jugando con sus dedos-no soy celoso solo cuido a quien amo y siempre lo haría porque…-completamnte sonrojado-YO TE AMO FLAKY!

Flaky:y..yo también te amo flippy-sonrojandose mas que su cabello-

Publico:owww q lindos!

Fliqpy:a a mierda eso! Yo te amo mas y mi arma esta mejor equipada que la de ese idiota!-sonriendo pervertidamnte a flaky que se escondía detrás de viri-

Flippy:oye tu que sabes de mi arma!

Fliqpy:mucho ambos la compartimos-ríe-

Viri:dios no espere ver yaoi de fliqpy x flippy aquí..es un sueño hecho realidad-con derrame nasal-

Fliqpy:pues sigue soñando muñeca que eso no pasara

Viri:umm-desanimada bueno responde ahora tu tu pregunta fliqpy serias capas de detener la boda?

Fliqpy:por supuesto-muestra su sonrisa llena de colmillos-nadie se acerca a mi propiedad sin mi consentimiento y ella es solo mía!

Viri:vaya esas son fuertes declaraciones-ríe-bueno querida flaky es tu turno de preguntar

Flaky:s..si viri-chan-sonríe esta pregunta la hizo alguien llamado "DobleWhammy" 

Viri:que!-sorprendida-la legendaria doblewhammy leyó este fic-lagrimas tipo anime-TE AMO CASATE CONMIGO ADORO TUS FICS Y..Y..-desmayándose con ojos de corazón dejando salir muchos corazoncitos-

Flaky:a…viri-chan viri-chan despierta x favor no me dejes aquí sola con esto-de pronto se empiezan a oír ruidos de rayos y de debajo del escenario se ve que salía una mano-waa!

Flippy:flaky estas bien?-abrasándola-u..un fantasma…ay mira-señalando la mano,cuando se ve salía Lammy de debajo del escenario

Lammy:maldita viri y petunia lamentaran haberme enterrado malditas brujas y…o vaya parece que aun no se termina el show bien dame eso-arrebatándole el papel a flaky-bueno las preguntas son las siguientes

Muy interesante... bien primero...

Splendod ¿Porque eres como splendid pero de distinto color? ¿Eres el hermano o algo?

Flipqy *te amo, tengo todo de ti, hasta dibuje varias imágenes tuyas para mis carpetas de la facu jeje* ¿que serias capaz de hacer por estar con Flaky? ¿Has utilizados otros tipos de tecnica de asesinato aparte de los comunes? ¿Porque no matas con mayor tortura? Te aseguro que en internet hay muchas buenas.

Flippy *te adoro, al igual que tu faceta, son mis adoraciones y también te he dibujado en mis carpetas no te pongas celoso* ¿Desde cuando te gusta flaky? ¿Que te atrapo de ella? ¿Por que fuiste a la guerra de tan chico? ¿Recuerdas a tus compañeros? ¿Porque te fasina la pizza?

Handy... ¿que le viste a petunia para enamorarte de ella?

Shifty *si estas consiente* Serias capas de dejar a tu hermano a su suerte por 1000000 de dolares, pero ten encuenta que luego no lo veeras mas en tu vida y despues la miseria caera sobre ti *talvez tu final sea que fliqpy te mate* ¿serias capaz? *apuesto a un si*

Nutty, ¿Como puedes tener dulces en el cabello de tu cabeza? ¿Como puedes comer tanto?

Lumpy ¿Quien te dio el titulo de psicologo? a mi parecer ayudaste poco y nada a flippy con su problemilla.

Otra para fliqpy y esto siempre me intrigo ¿Porque tus ojos son amarillos y en cambio los de flippy verdes? ¿Mutacion? ¿Lentes de contacto? ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Que?

Bien creo que es todo, ademas es mucho... creo... espero te sirva... suerte en esto.. deseo conti!

Lammy:Bien que diablos esperan comiencen a responder

Flaky:que mala eres-ojos llorosos-

Lamy:tu que te metes miedosa ahora comiencen

Did:ey dont te hablan-tirado en la lona del escenario con splendot asiéndole una llave de lucha-

Dont:asi parece…ves yo tengo mas fans que tu-levantándose y sonriendo sexymente a la cámara bueno querida DobleWhammy antes que nada mi nombre es Splendont-extendiendo una rosa asiendo que todas las chicas del publico suspire-y soy como un reflejo de el..no se si viste whar pero cuando splendid destruyo un meteorito rompió un espejo liberándome…soy como el pero mil veces mejorado soy como su gemelo sin parentesco guapo-ríe-

Did:cual guapo!-tirándose sobre el-yo soy mejor que tu!

Viri:despertando se su transe-aste para allá Lammy no queremos estorbos aquí-dándole un caderaso y tomando el papel-bueno fliqpy te aman e idolatran

Fliqpy:y eso es novedad nena? Soy hermoso

Viri: claro claro-sarcástica-y con respecto a tus formas de asesinar?

Fliqpy:pues-pensativo es muy buena sugerencia pero como sabras hermosa dama curiosa mientras allá sangre no me importa si se es común o no…adoro ver llover entrañas y sentir el poder de la muerte en mis manos-emocionandose-

Viri:ammm-gotita anime bueno ahora tu flippy que también te aman..esa pregunta es buena…desde cuando te te gusta e picaron?y xq?y lo de la guerra?uyy pizza!

Flippy:yo…bueno pues grasias pero yo amo a flaky-sonrojado-y pues me gusto desde hace mucho…ella siempre me ayudaba cuidaba y estaba conmigo aunque el resto del mundo me creyera un mostro gracias a fliqpy.. ella por mas heridas que le provocaba jamas me abandono y solo siguió conmigo díganme como no enamorarme de ella si era mi todo? Habría q ser ciego para no amar a alguien como flaky

Viri:oww que tierno sigue sigue ahora cuéntanos de tu pasado en k-pow

Flippy:bueno yo desde niño siempre habia querido ser un soldado y cuando tuve la oportunidad entre en el ejercito…ai conoci a 2 buenos amigos uno era mas bajo que yo se le conocía como mouse k-bom y el otro era mas alto que yo su nombre era sneaky y-llenandose sus ojos de lagrimas-ellos lamentablemente murieron en servicio….solo por protegerme los extraño tanto y..y pues la pizza..xq a quien no le gusta?-sonríe tristemente-

Flaky:oh flippy-abrasandolo-no debes de estar triste mi amor si?

Flippy:como estarlo teniéndote a mi lado flaky-besando su mejilla provocando un sonrrojo en ambos-

Viri:con un pañuelo-que hermoso es el amor bueno ahora tu handy

Handy:yo? Pues-pensativo-porque me enamore de petuni-recargando su cabeza en el hombro de petunia-solo mírenla esa sonrisa es muy amigable y timida al igual que pulcra y se preocupa siempre x mi

Petunia:oww handy-sonrojada mientras le da un peqeño beso-te amo

Handy:y yo a ti

Viri:estoy empezando a ponerme celosa todos con pareja aquí menos yo-ojos yorosos-shifty tu turno

Shifty:bueno…x un lado seria mucho dinero…x el otro es mi hermano…pero es mucho dnero aunque con el me divierto…pero ES MUCHO DINERO! Y..y…bueno-mirando a su hermano-yo no lo dejaría por nada….porque el único que puede ser dueño de lifty soy yo

Lifty:o shifty-tono uke-

Shifty:o lifty-asercandose a el

Viri:y vamos a comerciales!-esena censurada-

Viri:y volvemos con el show de pequeños gigantes! Digo con las entrevistas el que seguía era uno de nuestros favoritos nutty! Ey dinos como puedes comer tanto y no engordafr ni un solo gramo?

Nutty:-ríe-es que es mi estilo-comiendo una paleta-son deliciosos y yo lo soy y los dulces son parte de mi que por eso no esgordo  
>-creo q eso no explica mucho péro bueno ahora lumpy…ey y lumpy?-se podía ver a un hombre con crestas de alce colgando del telon-dios que alguen lo baje para que conteste la pregunta!<p>

Did:-como ordene ermosa dama-bajando a lumpy sentndolo-bien reponda y no aga esperar joven

Lumpy:a? y que me preguntaban a mi?-riendo torpemente-

Viri:-que quien te dio tu titulo de psicólogo?

Lumpy:a ese! Venia detrás de una caja de cereal y solo debía reyenarlo con mi nombre

Viri:dios eres mas idiota que ni guffy! Y bueno una mas para fliqpy dinos el xq de tus ojos amariyos?

Fliqpy:pues veras-pose sexy-mis ojos son así porque briyan con su beyesa-

Viri:enserio?-ojos de corazón-

Fliqpy:ja que va! Solo es una manera de diferenciarme del idiota ese no son ningún experimento ni mutacion si fuera mutacion qisas tendría una colo u otra axila pero no,solo es una diferencia entre el y yo ya que debemos compartir ese cuerpo aunque-riendo perversamente-no por mucho tiempo 

Viri:y…se acabo el tiempo del dia de oi

Publico:noooooo

Viri:sip si quieren saber que sigue deberán dejar sus rewiebs y perdonen la demora que e tenido para actualizar pero entre los exámenes la boda de mi hermana y mi pelea con mi novio no había tenido tiempo pero no lo olviden comenten y hagan preguntas y

Lamy:no olviden dejarme cumplidos para mi hermosa bellesa

Viri:diag….bueno nos vemos en otra emisión del chavo del 8! O digo de las entrevistas de Happy tree friends! Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3

Se abre el telon y se puede ver a viri con tubos en la cabeza estilo doña florinda llamando por teléfono sin darse cuenta que el show había iniciado

viri: hola si por favor quiero que me traigan una piza aja con champiñones y mucho queso-dejando caer saliva- amo el queso..a ver espera tengo otra llamada-contesta la otra llamada-a? señor director que dice? Que ya empezó el show? Que todos pueden verme? Que deje de repetir lo que me dice y salga del escenario?-voltea lentamente y al ver al público sale corriendo cuando entra un chico pelinegro alto muy apuesto-

lena:a hola?-decía la chica tímida

chicas del público:kya! Es hermoso-derrame nasal-

lena:a? lamento decepcionarlas…pero soy una chica una ella-ríe nerviosamente-mi nombre es Lena

chicos publico:yey! Yuri! Viri x Lena!

Lena:-se sonroja-etto no no es así!-con miles de gotitas anime-solo que bueno… vengo a cubrir a viri en lo que termina de ponerse bonita-sonrojada-bien creo que comenzaremos con las entrevistas de hoy y….-se oye el tema de Halloween de marlín manson y aparece splendont y splendid furiosos detrás de Lena-

Did/dont:donde esta viri!-acercándose a Lena amenazadoramente

Lena:e.. ella esta terminando de alistarse soy su remplazo-nerviosa-

Flaky:y que paso con Lammy?-pregunta nerviosa-

Lena: bueno ella….por petición de varias personas…

*flashback*

bloodytokita : Lammy por que no nos haces un favor y desapareces y mueres?

Lammy:y tu porque no dejas de molestarme si yo soy la anfitriona de este show y sin mi no hay espectáculo

the-lady-of-darkness-97 : ERES HORRIBLE! NADIE TE VA QUERER -.-! Porque sigues persiguiendo al hermoso veterano si nunca va ser tuyo!

Lammy:que nunca va a ser mio?-ríe- el es mio que no lo saben? Esa tal… flaky no es competencia para mi…mírenme toda yo soy un bum boing bam de hermosura

d34th carla m4k3nshi :" dime una razón...¡porq no devo descuartisar tu cuerpo y quitare las entrañas y jugar a la soga con tus instestinos!*saca una guadaña*"

Lammy:-retrocediendo lentamente-p…porque soy perfecta por eso viri ven aquí y ponles un alto!

Viri:-oyendo música-Hey hey You you I don't like your girlfriend No way no way I think you need a new one Hey hey You you I could be your girlfriend

Lammy:-aura depresiva-bien se ve que no tender ayuda de ti…. LENA! QUIERO QUE VENGAS AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!

Lena:-corre y cae-auu itai…..-lagrimas tipo anime-

Viri:-levantándola mientras le sonríe-deberías tener cuidado Lena…

Lena:-sonrojada-gra..gracias señorita viri

bloodytokita : Viri me dejas asesinar a Lammy -saca un cuchillo enorme- esto será divertido jejeje

Viri:no tienes que agradecer y-confundida-amm supongo que si porque no?-sin ver el cuchillo se pone de nuevo los auriculares y continua escuchando música-

Llammy:que! Oye maldita bruja que no me vas a salvar y tu tonta as algo!-decía Lammy nerviosa siendo rodeada por todos los espectadores que la odian-

ShinobuByako :Esperen!-poniéndose frente a Lammy-antes de matarla quiero preguntarte algo Lammy…quien impuso que te gustaba Flippy, la mas whore de la serie es Giggles? a estado con casi la mayoría de los personajes masculinos de HTF

Lammy:-gotita anime-pensé que me salvarías. Y si giggles es una zorra pero bueno como yo tengo también esquizofrenia y el también pues por eso me gusto y pues ahora es mi amor platónico y…-mirando a todos nerviosa-Lena as algo!-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar todos ya habían destazado y asesinado a Lammy

Lena:si are algo….encontrar un sustituto

*fin del flashback*

Lena:y esa es la razón por la que los patos vuelan al sur para el invierno-sonriendo-

Viri:-llega corriendo-uff perdona la demora Lena pero bueno aquí estoy-sonriendo-según veo ya conocieron a mi nueva asistente Lena un saludo para ella chico y chicas y por cierto chicos-guiñando un ojo-aun es soltera

Lena:señorita viri!-completamente sonrojada-no haga eso además…yo estoy enamorada

Cuddles:no se porque pero me recuerda mucho a alguien-mirando a flaky-

Flaky:no me miren así-lagrimas tipo anime

Todos menos flaky y lena:si idénticas

Viri:bueno ahora somos 4 presentadores Lena splendid splendont y su servidora yo! Viri! Empecemos con las entrevistas de hoy! Bueno la primer pregunta es de bloodytokita y dice así: 

Flaky has salido con flipqy?

flipqy sientes algo por flaky?

flippy que tal saben los pasteles de flaky?

flippy y flipqy LOS AMO

Viri:bien es hora de las respuestas-risa maniática-

Splendid:viri recuerda ser profesional

Viri:o cierto! Bueno ahora si digan las respuestas si?-ojitos brillosos-

Flaky:-jugando con sus dedos-bueno…hubo un día que flippy y yo habíamos salidos de día de campo y no se porque pero se alteró y pues apareció fliqpy y bueno….pues tomo un ave y lo aplasto y me lleno de sus intestinos y me beso a la fuerza y..y-llorando mientras flippy la abrasa-

Flippy:tranquila flaky eso ya paso…además ya no volverá a ocurrir lo juro

Fliqpy:no volverá a ocurrir? Solo quería marcar MI! Propiedad y que si siento algo por ella?-mostrando su sonrisa llena de colmillos-claro que si! Ella me pertenece!

Lena:b..bien tampoco ahí que ser tan posesivos ahora joven flippy es su turno de responder-sonríe-

Flippy:-apenado-gra..gracias señorita-saludo militar-y pues….SABEN A DELICIA! SON LOS MA EXQUISITOS Y ESPECTACULARES QUE HE COMIDO EN MI VIDA! SUS TARTAS SUS PASTELES TODO LO QUE COSINA SABE MARAVILLOSO COMO ELLA

Splendid:flaky sabe maravilloso?-mirada picara-

Flippy:-súper sonrojado-n..no me refería a eso! Es decir que cocina maravilloso así como ella es maravillosa

Splendont:aja como no..bueno continuemos con las preguntas…esta es de panditaloca97 

me gustaría saber si pueden traer a la otra personalidad de Flaky, para que Fliqpy no este tan solito :_, y si pueden HAGANLO

flippy/fliqpy/Lena/splendid/splendont/publico y los demás HTF:FLAKY TIENE ALTEREGO!

Viri:asi es señoras y señores nuestra dulce y tierna flaky-abrasándola-tiene un alter ego que es como fliqpy pero en femenino

Lena:-celosa-a si? Pues ahí que traerla…que aparezca Flakyc es hora de que aparezcas….-se abre una puerta mientras de esta salía humo mostrando a una joven parecida a flaky pero con sus ojos negros en ves de rojos-un saludo a flakyc

Flakyc:hola chiquitos-snriendole coquetamente a todos los chicos-

Fliqpy:-mirando a flakyc con un fondo de olas de mar y con ojos de corazoncitos-es hermosa solo si ella fuera-mira a flakyc arrancándole la cabeza a un chico que se acercó a ella-si estoy enamorado!

Viri:bueno flakyc siéntate a lado de fliqpy

Flakyc:de fliqpy? Quien es ese perdedor?

Lena:e…es el chico que sonríe igual que tu

Flakyc:-se acerca al rostro de fliqpy provocando que este se sonrojara-eres un perdedor-sonríe perversamente y se sienta-dejando a fliqpy en silencio y nervioso-

Viri:oh mi dios han dejado al moustro callado!

Lena:bueno creo que también deberíamos preguntarle cosas a ella no?

Viri:claro que no!-abrasando a Lena-dejemos que el publico lo haga…x ahora debemos continuar con el show!

Lena:-mas sonrojada que el cabello de flaky-b..bien señorita viri!

Splendid:-leyendo unos papelitos-bueno ahora la siguiente pregunta es de la señorita-mirada sexy-Lucite199 

splendont:Me encantaaaasss pero una cosa ¿Porque no haces que tu hermano sea igual de guay que tu? os pareceis pero no sois iguales

Flaky:Te adoro por tu culpa me enganche al HTF por tu inocencia se enamoran todos de ti o casi todos xD

Flippy:atrevete a darle un besuqueo a flaky antes de ponga el cap tres o si no pasara algo horrible... veras ami abuela desnuda agggg

splendid:QUE! COMO COMO Q NO SOY GUAY! OYE SOY COMO UN PRINCIPE SOY COMO LEN DE VOCALOID PERO CON SUPERPODERES!

Splendont:ya cállate idiota….señorita Lucite199…..gracias-sonrisa de súper modelo-y lo intentare-abrasando del hombro a splendid-pero será tan difícil ya que el es un nerd-cubriendo su rostro dramáticamente-

Splendid:IDIOTA! YA VERAS EN EL PROXIMO SHOW TE DEMOSTRARE QUE SON LAS GUAY QUE TU! Bueno ahora respondan los demás

Flaky:a..etto.. gracias aunque no.. no sabia que que yo era..b..bueno tierna..y.. y.. pu..pues gracia-nerviosa y sonrojada-

Publico y los HTF:owww kawai!

Viri:ahora tu fliqpy cumplirás el reto?

Flippy:que? Claro que no lo permitiré!-frente a flaky-

Fliqpy:a?-mirando a flakyc-un besuqueo?-se acerca a flakyc que estaba distraída jugando con una navaja,la toma de los hombros y la besa frente a todos-

Flakyc:que diablos te pasa hijo de tu chingada madre!-avienta a fliqpy de una patada contra el publico-

Fliqpy:asi me gusta rudas para que me peguen-se levanta riendo sínicamente

Viri:bien bien ya dejen de jugar que esto es un show serio-suelta una carcajada-bien eso ni yo me lo creo! Bueno vayamos con la siguiente pregunta y para desgracia es la ultima de hoy

Publico:owwww no xq?

Viri:xq el productor aquí ya me dijo que llego mi pizza y bueno…una chica también debe de comer o no?-guiña un ojo provocando el sonrojo de sus 3 asistentes-bueno la ultima pregunta de hoy es de the-lady-of-darkness-97 y dice así 

Fliqpy porque no le arrebatas ah Flippy a Flaky? owo solo ponte pupilentes y ya x33 te parecirias

Splendot... TU QUIEN DIABLOES ERES! Conosco a Splendid pero a ti no ._.lll

Flaky... ONEGAI ! dime donde aprendiste a cocinar! y... porque no te pones una ropa un pco mas pegadita y así sabemos si Flippy te quiere por tu personalidad oh por tu cuerpo jiji x33 porque es un veterano y en el ejercito casi siempre suele ser puros hombres!

Fliqpy:uy es una gran idea linda damita….tener a la miedosita y tímida y a la salvaje y ruda en mi cama-derrame nasal con una sonrisa pervertida-tengo que intentarlo

Flaky:-escondiéndose detrás de flippy-

Flippy:-oye déjala en paz! Para algo t trajeron a esa demonia no?

Flakyc:demonia yo?-sonríe perversamente-soy peor pero aun así ya quisieras pedazo de cosa rara

Fliqpy:ya veras algún día estas en mi cama…y en mis piernas!-ríe perversamente-

Splendont:-en un rincón asiendo circulitos en el suelo con aura depresiva y lagrimas tipo anime-xq no me conocen

Viri:oye tranquilo-abrasándolo-tu eres un gran supere roe lo se..xq además de poderoso eres muy guapo o no chicas?

Chicas del publco:si!

Viri:lo ves así que animo corazón

Splndont:mi mi mi mi mi?-ojos llorosos-

Viri:si lo digo enserio-sonríe-

Splendont:mi mi mi?

Viri:si puedes conservar el antifaz

Splendont:genial!-abrasando a viri-x eso te amo!

Lena:bueno flaky que piensas de la ropa?

Flaky: pues..bueno a mi-jugando con sus dedos nerviosa y sonrojada-jamás me a gustado que sea demasiado pegada y

Flippy:-besa su frente- tranquila…así me gustas, así te amo y siempre te amare de la misma manera

Flaky:-abrasándolo sonrojada-flippy!

Viri: oww que ternura…el amor esta en el aire bueno dont despídenos si?

Splendont: claro hermosa… el programa de hoy fue presentado x croquetas bomba…umm son chiclosas! Bueno mi nombre es splendont y esto fue jackas jajajaja no broma

Viri:-empujándolo-esto fue entrevistas al estilo Happy tree friend les pedimos no dejen de sintonizarnos en nuestra próxima emisión y dejarnos mas preguntas y les aseguramos que x mas loca rara o extraña q crean que sea se las responderemos

Viri:no olviden dejar preguntas para nuestra nueva integrante flakyc al igual q para nuestra presentadora y ayudante en este fic Lena-chan! Les amamos sayo!


End file.
